


Eve

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [11]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Eve

"You ever think about having kids?" Mulder asked absently as he flipped through his case notes.

There was a full ten seconds of silence before he finally looked up to see Scully staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you really asking me that after the case we just had?"

Mulder chuckled and took off his glasses. "Good point. Although I do think the cases of children exsanguinating their parents are relatively low." 

Scully gave him a thoughtful look for a moment, seeming to seriously consider his statement. "Probably best not to risk it," she answered, returning her gaze to her laptop screen. "How about you?" she asked, unaware he was still watching her, a smile lingering on his lips from her joke.

"Never really thought about it, actually."

Scully sighed, "Me neither, if you want an honest answer."

"Really?"

"Why does that surprise you?" she asked, hitting save on her computer and looking up at him. 

Mulder shrugged, "You talk about your family a lot, so I guess I just figured you were pretty family oriented."

Now Scully shrugged, "You can be family oriented and not think about having kids. Apparently."

"Do you have nieces and nephews? I know you said you have a god son."

"My god son is my friend's kid--we've been friends for years," she explained, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes. "My younger brother has two boys, but my sister and older brother don't have any kids."

Mulder nodded, "And what do your parents have to say about only having two grand kids?"

Scully smiled, "They'd like more, of course. My older brother and his fiance are getting married soon, so maybe before long it'll happen."

"Is your sister married?"

"No. For better or worse, she and I have both ended up quite independent," she told him, turning off her laptop.

"Dare I ask if you've considered marriage then?"

Scully laughed, "That's a whole other conversation for another day." She got up then, gathering her things. "We better get some sleep. Our flight leaves early."

She headed for the adjoining door to her motel room, "Night Scully," he called after her.

"Night Mulder," she answered as she closed the door behind her.


End file.
